


A trip to memory lane

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Devil May Cry No-Powers AU [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Trans!Lady, Trans!Nero, V/Vergil is background, Vignette, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Lady and Trish spend some time looking through some old photo albums.Ah... so many memories.





	A trip to memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, both Lady and Nero are trans in this AU. It's an headcanon both of us share about them so...
> 
> Also this is set after the main plot. I know we should've posted something about that a long time ago, but things are going slower than we predicted. We'll definitely get to it however!

\- Oh god, yeah, I remember this one! -, Lady exclaims, pointing at the photo with her finger, - This was when we went camping, right? -.

\- How long has it been? -, Trish asks, recalling the memory with fondness.

 

As curious as she was – still is – about exploring new places, the idea of spending a _whole week_ in the open air didn’t really please her, but Dante really wanted to do this with everyone, and well, the others wanted it too; even Vergil didn’t seem that opposed to the idea, even if of course he tried not admit it, treating it the same way he treats everything they do together: a chore that he’s taking part of only because they forced him – which isn’t true by the way… no, actually, it is a bit.

She even asked V if he was fine with that – would he really be limping his way through the mountains? – and he said that he didn’t mind, but that’s just because he _knew_ that if he ever got tired, Vergil would’ve carried him all the way – and carry him he did, and actually they should have some pictures of that too somewhere.

 

In the end she had to admit that she had fun, bugs and dirty terrain aside.

 

 

She doesn’t know why, now of all days, Lady has decided to take them to a trip to memory lane, rummaging through every photo album they’re in possession of – which are _a lot_ , all things considered.

As they go through every page a wave of nostalgia washes through them. God, they still went to high school at the time of these pictures.

So many memories…

 

Trish turns on her side, getting closer to Lady. Sure, their bed isn’t so little that they need to be cramped together like this, but what’s the point of laying down with our girlfriend if you’re not as close as possible?

 

 

Lady purrs – _she doesn’t purr_ she’ll say later, but for now neither of them mentions it – feeling that warm body against her, but her attention gets taken again by another photo.

\- Wow… -, she mutters, half chuckling, - I looked so different here… -.

It’s an old photo, this one, a very old one: she had just begun her therapy. It’s been a long process, but finally now she’s in a place where she likes herself and how she looks like. Besides, Trish and all her friends has been with her through the entire process; she’ll never admit it to their faces because they’d take advantage of it but their presence helped a lot.

 

\- Mmh I don’t know about that -, Trish mutters as she pretends to think about it, then she smirks, looking at Lady, - You were pretty then and you still are now -.

Lady laughs, playfully shoving her with her shoulder.

\- Adulator -, she jokes, but Trish wants none of it.

\- I mean it -, she replies in fact, serious, before grabbing Lady by her chin and leaving the biggest kiss on a cheek that has ever been given to any human in existence.

 

 

\- Ok, ok, I get it -, Lady says then once Trish is done, turning another page.

\- And where does this come from? -, Trish asks, pointing to a photo of them dancing together. They’re smiling at each other, with Trish’s arms around Lady’s waist while she holds on her shoulders. They were finely dresses, so it must’ve been for something important, but she really can’t remember…

\- This one? This was for the twins’ surprise birthday party -, Lady replies and ok, now Trish remembers.

 

It took them a lot of time to organize everything – mostly to keep Dante from organizing something else on the same day, but thankfully he was pretty busy during that period of time so they could scheme in peace.

 

The faces Dante and Vergil made when they got back home and found everyone there, cheering for them and singing the most out of tune version of “happy birthday” ever, were everything: Dante of course was shocked, but also so happy, while Vergil, although surprised, looked also kind of uncertain, probably because he didn’t know whether this was actually intended for the both of them, or if it was mostly for Dante while he was just in the way, since they were born the same day.

 

In the end it was a nice evening – and they managed not to break anything, which is always a plus – but still Trish can’t remember for the life of her when they’ve gotten that picture.

\- Oh… yeah… -, Lady mutters, - I thought I told you but apparently I didn’t -.

\- What? -.

\- This was a candid shot, we weren’t posing or anything -, Lady replies, - Hell, I didn’t even know Dante was taking the picture until he showed me and… I really liked it, so I decided to develop it -.

 

\- It is a pretty picture -, Trish states.

\- It is, you’re right -, then Lady turns to Trish, - Not as pretty as you are right now, but close -.

Trish looks at Lady, surprised by those words, then she chuckles as she says:

\- Who’s supposed to be the adulator, now? -.

 

 

There are so many other photos, and it’s surprising how, once they set their eyes on them, it’s easy for them to remember the exact occasion in which they were taken, even if they didn’t before, like for example this one, this one has been taken after one of the thousands fencing tournament Vergil has won in his life.

 

One would’ve never been able to guess it – they are both pretty private people after all – but even Vergil and V have adopted some typical couple behaviours once they got together, and this is the perfect example: of course everyone was expecting Vergil to win but still at the end of the match V all but tumbled down the stairs – forgetting even his staff which gave an aneurysm to pretty much everyone in their small group – only to launch himself at Vergil for a long – _maybe too long_ – kiss.

 

The picture is far from perfect: they weren’t that close, so even as Trish zoomed all the way – because it’s always good to have some blackmail material of everyone – they can’t be seen too well, but they still kept it.

They still have to wrap up their heads around the fact that yes, these two are in a relationship, but oh well, weirder things have happened, they’re sure of it.

 

 

Oh yes, Lady remembers this other picture.

She’s spent so many nights helping Nico with this, but in the end they managed to create something very cool.

 

Nero always had a pretty clear idea about how he wanted his prosthetic arm to look like, but something like that would’ve cost a lot of money, so Nico had the brilliant idea of building one for him – a bit out of generosity, a bit because she liked the challenge and a bit because like this he would’ve owned her big time.

Like always, she was successful, as this photo demonstrates: Nero’s showing off his new arm – and also his recently developed facial hair, something he was really proud of finally having – flexing it. It really looks like it came from hell, with that demonic design; it shines bright red and there are bright blue veins that flow all over it and that solidify on his fingers.

 

An ester egg: those blue veins shine in the dark. It’s really cool to see.

 

Both he and Lady have come a long way from where they started, but there’s one thing Lady can say for certain: she couldn’t be more proud of him – and she can almost hear him whine because _Lady you ain’t my mom please_.

 

 

They keep turning page after page, revealing a memory after the other.

Many of the next pictures are just with the two of them, especially after they’ve moved out to live together. Them on the sofa, them at the café at the corner of the street, them at the beach, them posing at the balcony…

There’s something very special about having this many memories with the person they love, and a feeling of warmth spreads inside them.

 

They’ve gotten quiet as they keep turning the pages, but it’s not a tense silence. It’s a peaceful atmosphere that makes them feel calm – almost sleepy even.

 

Lady is actually thinking about something.

It isn’t the first time she has this kind of thoughts, but the thing is: she’s always felt some sort of crush towards Trish – and yes, at first she thought it was just some kind of rivalry and it took her some time to realize her true feelings, but she got there eventually – and they even got together pretty quickly and… she really can’t imagine her life without Trish beside her.

Not that they need to be attached to the hip constantly, but there’s something that makes her feel at peace at the thought of coming back home to Trish waiting for her – or the contrary too – or at the thought of growing old together. This was something she didn’t think much about before, but growing up… she finds this perspective the only one that will make her happy.

It’s almost as if…

 

\- … _We should get married_ -.

 

\- Ok -.

 

It takes a moment of silence for Lady to realize that, one, she really did say that out loud and, two, Trish said yes, and she looks far too unshaken for this to be real.

 

\- … What? -.

\- You said we should get married and I agreed -, Trish replies, still unfazed.

Wait wait wait.

So… is it really gonna happen?

\- You’re not kidding, are you? -, Lady asks, because she swears if this is only a prank…

\- Of course not. I want this too, you know? I wouldn’t have said so otherwise -.

 

She would’ve added something if only Lady didn’t smash her lips against hers, but you know what? It’s nice like this anyways.

 

\- We’ll have to plan things… -, Lady mutters once they pull apart. She looks so excited and, even if she’s not showing it, Trish feels excitement as well.

It’s an important step to take, but as she said before, she wouldn’t have agreed if she thought they weren’t ready for that.

\- There’s no rush -, she says, because she doesn’t think that now it would be the right time for that kind of conversation. Maybe tomorrow, after a nice cup of coffee, they can begin planning.

\- Yeah, you’re right -.

 

Actually… Lady does feel a bit tired. They’ve spent more time than anticipated to go through the albums, and a solid night of sleep sounds very good to her, she’s not going to lie.

 

 

They prepare for the night then, holding each other in each other’s arms despite the hot climate. They’ll take a shower the next day, it doesn’t matter if they get sweaty now.

 

And yet… sleep doesn’t come easy to them: Lady can’t stop thinking about the fact that yes, they’re going to get married. Actually she had something different planned for the proposal – actually she hadn’t: she knew she wanted to do it, but she didn’t know when or how; she definitely didn’t have something so casual in mind but in the end it worked just fine at least. It is more in their style like this anyway.

There are so many things they’ll have to think about: when to set their ceremony, who to invite, who should be the best man, how should the ceremony go; should it be simple? Maybe something more elaborate? And how much would all of this cost? And shit, shouldn’t they get engagement rings?

 

\- Lady… I can hear you thinking from here -.

Trish’s voice is soft – if not tired – as it is the way she begins to pet Lady’s hair.

\- Sleep -.

\- Yeah, you’re right… -, Lady mutters, relaxing again under her girlfriend’s touch.

 

She shifts, resting her head on Trish’s shoulder.

At least her presence is calming her down, and even has her caresses become less and less frequent – Trish is feeling sleepy too after all – all Lady can do is to bask in her warmth, despite the hot as hell season but she’s willing to make an exception for her girlfriend.

 

Soon they both fall asleep knowing that, even if things won’t change much – they already live together after all, it’s not a ring will make a difference – something will, and for the better.

Oh, the faces the others will make when they’ll tell them.


End file.
